neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart
''Chou Megami Shinkou Noire Gekishin Black Heart (超女神信仰 ノワール 激神ブラックハート, lit. Hyper Goddess Faith Noire Extreme God Black Heart) is a spin-off title featuring Noire as the leading character. The four CPUs continue to fight one another without end for the right to rule over the world. When Noire was about to end the war and stand victorious, something happened. The CPUs' powers were taken away by a force unknown. This sudden shift in power caused the world to grow even more chaotic. To regain peace and order, the CPUs decided to team up once again. Gameplay 'Battle' Lily System The Lily Boost is a strengthening mechanic of the Lily System. It works on adjacent units which have developed a bond using skills and special moves. During battle, activate the Lily Boost by using skills and special moves with characters of your army adjacent each other. When you activate the Lily Boost, you obtain Lily Points. Lily Points are critical for the activations of super special moves and goddess form. Gimmicks Objects that can be used as transportation devices,things that if used skillfully can damage enemies. Various gimmicks are present on the map. Understand each feature, lead the battle to favorable conditions. Sim Noire Sim Noire is a system in which Noire's secretary (the hero) can strengthen Noire's private life. It is possible to rearrange and upgrade Noire's room, allow her to grant people requests, and even go out. Setting Unlike previous titles of the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. Chou Megami Shinkou Noire Gekishin Black Heart takes place in a different world known as "Game Jijou-kai (Game Market World)." In this world the nations of Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox still exist with their respective goddesses and the geographic structure is mostly the same as the Hyperdimension and Ultradimension but still visually different at the same time. Characters 'CPUs' ;Noire (Black Heart) :The leading character of this game. :CV: Asami Imai The goddess of "Lastation", one of the four parts of Gameshijokai. She's not easily honest about her own feelings, and often ends up saying the opposite of what she thinks. So-called tsundere. When she accesses her goddess form, her personality and mood become a bit high, so she ends up saying cool things mixed with bad ones. ;Neptune (Purple Heart) : Original main character of the Neptunia series. :CV: Rie Tanaka The goddess of "Planeptune", one of the four parts of Gameshijokai. With a positive personality that has her almost never stop being noisy, this sometimes causes trouble. After she access goddess form, she becomes a completely different person from the one before the transformation, being calm, cool and collected. And about that, she also apparently has time to think by herself. ;Vert (Green Heart) :The goddess of "Leanbox", one of the four parts of Gameshijokai. :CV: Rina Satou Among the goddesses she is the one that looks most grown up, with a seemingly big sister personality.In reality, she's a game and hardware otaku. In addition, since she likes cute girls, she goes wild if she sees them. After she accesses goddess form, she gives the impression of a cool beauty, calmer than usual. But her voluptuous style doesn't change her appeal. ;Blanc (White Heart) :The goddess of "Lowee", one of the four parts of Gameshijokai. :CV: Kana Asumi She's usually quiet and taciturn, but if she gets angry she goes brutally out of control. She is the youngest looking among the goddesses and she's the one that is bothered most about it. When she accesses goddess form her quiet self also disappears, and she shows no restraints in using rude language. 'Military Commanders' ;Lid :CV: Sumire Uesaka Rid has a cool and serious personality, but when unreasonable things happen, she spits venomous comments. She is afraid of unexpected developments, sets up traps and hides in a cardboard box, tending to be wary of her surroundings. In addition, when the situation develops far beyond her expectations. She also often fumbles her own words. ;Sango :CV: Fuku Sanae Sango thinks she possesses absolute authority, so she ends up acting bossy in front of everyone. She likes to tease and harass people like a sadistic girl, but it appears she doesn't hate to be punished as well. ;Moru :CV: Sora Tokui In accordance with her appearance Moru is the youngest among the military commanders, full of energy and naturally innocent. There are still many things she doesn't know, and she tends to rush to understand them in her own way. She can sense hiding enemies sensing only their presence, and her wild senses are strong. ;Ester :CV: Maaya Uchida For better or worse, Ester is a person with a bright, simple and innocent personality. She calls herself Hero and she's looking for legendary things, but her actions done with no ill intent often cause trouble. ;Tsunemi :CV: Yuiko Tatsumi Tsunemi can't express her own feelings well, and has an unnatural way of speaking, like a robot. She may be robotic, but she is very sensitive to the inner feelings of other people. She can express her own feelings only when she's singing. ;Saori :CV: Suwa Ayaka A girl with a maiden heart. It is said that, if she was in a dating-simulation game, she would be a main heroine for sure. At a glance she looks like a normal high school student, but at the critical moment she fights with letters. ;Win :CV: Yoshida Hitomi Win is a vigorous and positive soccer girl. She's simple but not selfish, even if they're stranger or friend, she always cares about them, that's her kindness. ;Lady Wac :CV: Sakuma Kumi Lady Waku an elusive girl. She often teases other people and makes them angry. Her age is a secret but compared to the others it is certain that she's a generation ahead of them. She loves retro games and delicous things. In addition, she hates youth and her specialty is eating anything. ;Reefai :CV: Ootsubo Yuka Lee Fai has a well-trained body and uses kung-fu as a weapon to fight. She's the type that uses her fist before she thinks and because of that she's bad with indecisive people. She believes that the strong are the best. When she hears about someone stronger than her, she always listens obediently. ;Ain Al :CV: Oonishi Saori Ain Al is a mysterious sword girl. At first glance, she has a serious cool atmosphere around her but she's intentionally showing her stylishness, the so-called chuunibyou. She loves using difficult words, but she also occasionally shows her true colors. ;Restoa :CV: Koiwai Kotori Restore looks like a young child but inside, she's a strong girl and a person with common sense. When she looks at Noire's clumsiness, even as a child, she worries. Unexpectedly, she loves adult stories. She doesn't have any experience but she's interested in perverted things. ;Ai Masujima :CV: Satomi Akesaka Aiming for the top, the newcomer idol who is active in Gameshijokai. At a first glance she looks innocent, but just out of sight her real, dark true personality can be spotted. However, she doesn't follow through, because it's not the result she generally wants. ;Bio :CV: Amika Takahashi Bio is an expert sent in the past to deal with virus outbreaks. Proficient in the use of gun and rocket launcher, it seems she's accustomed to fighting on the battlefield. She has a peculiar personality, and tends to overcome obstacles using the rocket launcher. ;Blossa Aizen :CV: Yuka Terasaki A beautiful girl whose strong point is acting. She's a respected girl, however can also be mistaken for beautiful boy due to her gallant behavior. Since her speech and actions are always theatrical, and also because of her charisma, there are many people she leads in the field. Dengekiko quote: "Run forward, Shijokai's...some sort of opera group" ;Generia G. :CV: Eri Sendai A super mechanic that can always do something if it's related to machines. She uses a characteristic "de arimasu" at the end of each sentence. ;Poona :CV: Rikako Ito Regardless of merit, she uses a slow in "stupid" way of speaking. She's a gentle pacifist, but when acquaintances are in trouble, she also finds the courage to take action. The bon bon on her head is her charm point. ;Little Rain :CV: Haruka Teramoto Emanating an aura of purity and fragility, she is revered by people as a saint. Having a gentle personality, she easily builds up stress, and when it explodes she goes out of control. ;Ryuka :CV: Yoshino Nanjo A caring elder sister type good at taking care of people, with a coherent personality. She has no mercy for those who endanger her friends. Since she speaks in a mocking tone, she makes enemies without realizing it. Others ;Histoire :CV: Mika Kanai She was Neptune's watchdog...However in this game she has started working with Noire and she is the watchdog for all the goddesses. Story Game Shijou-kai - a world that is falsely similar to Gamindustri: Purple Heart and Neptune governing Planeptune. White Heart and Blanc governing Lowee. Green Heart and Vert governing Leanbox. Black Heart and Noire governing Lastation. The four goddesses have been competing and fighting every day to obtain the complete control of the world. However, when Noire is one step away from gaining complete hegemony, someone steals the goddesses’ powers! In order to save a world that has collapsed, the goddesses agree on collaborating towards the unification of Game Shijou-kai. Music *'Opening Song': Shikkoku no Sustain by Asami Imai *'Ending Song''': Hug by Marina Videos PS Vita「超女神信仰 ノワール 激神ブラックハート」 PV ゴーニーキューでマストバイ！編|PV1 PS Vita「超女神信仰 ノワール 激神ブラックハート」 PV ミニキャラでバトル！編|PV2 PS Vita「超女神信仰 ノワール 激神ブラックハート」 PV ミニキャラでこんにちは！編-0|PV3 PS Vita「超女神信仰 ノワール 激神ブラックハート」 PV ミニキャラではじめまして！編|PV4 PS Vita「超女神信仰 ノワール 激神ブラックハート」 ティザームービー|PV5 Category:Games Category:Noire Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Series